Hollyoaks five years later
by harrypotterforlife13
Summary: This is how I picture hollyoaks in five years time. Has Maxine found happiness? Is Myra and Diego's baby OK? Do Mercedes and Joe stick together? Do Nancy and Darren have more kids? The characters that I've left out won't be in the village


**Before I start the first chapter this is a sort of Prologue for what happened to the characters during the 5 year.**

Maxine and Adam

Maxine soon found out the true identity of "Mike" but not before falling pregnant with his child. In October 2016 she went to the police and confessed about moving Patrick's body, soon after Nico was found guilty for his murder aswell as Carly and Trevor's. Maxine was sentenced to 2 years in prison for perverting the courts of justice because she know information about Carly and Trevor's Murder and she also got 5 years for accomplice to murder as she moved his body. But got out on tag for good behaviour. She had a little boy while in prison and she was allowed to keep him with her. But she got let out when he was 5 months anyway she named him Leon. When she got out of prison she went back to the Blake house and got custody of Minnie again. She served her tag for 12 months and was then let off it and given community service which she completed. She then began a relationship with Adam which is going strong. Now in 2021 she is living at the same flat she did with her 4 year old son Leon, 6 a half year old daughter Minnie and Fiance Adam.

Nancy and Darren

Nancy and Darren got married for the 3rd time in november 2016 and Nancy fell pregnant on their honeymoon. 9 months after that they had their second child together a little girl. Who they named Rebecca in honour of Nancy's sister and 2 years after that they had their third child a little boy. Who they named David Jack in honour of Darren's brother and his father. Now in 2021 they still live in the flat with 15 year old Charlie, 8 year old Oscar, 4 year old Rebecca, 2 year old Dj, Jack, Frankie, Esther, Kim and Brandon.

Mac and Neeta

Mac and Neeta got married in 2017 despite their problems they stuck together. In 2018 Neeta gave birth to their first child together who they named Rachel in honour of Nathan's old fiance. They still live at the dog with Alfie, Nathan, Porsche, Phoebe, Jade and Clover.

Ste and Harry

Ste and Harry managed to come through all their problems. Ste came off the drugs fully and was allowed to see Leah and Lucas every weekend and Sinead agreed to let Hannah go stay with him during holidays. Ste and Harry got married in 2018 and Esther agreed to be a surrogate for them. So they became father's to a little boy Callum in 2020. Now in 2021 they live in Tony and Diane's flat with Tony, Diane, Ant, Dee Dee, Scott, John Paul, Matthew, Chris and Melissa and ten month old Callum of course aswell as Leah and Lucas at the weekends and Hannah during holidays.

Grace and Warren

Grace and Warren got together in December 2016 and actually got married without somebody dying in 2018. They got Esther to be surrogate for them in 2019 and became parents to a little girl Katy-Clare Fox named after their sisters. Now in 2021 they still live in the flat with Curtis, Adam and Katy-Clare.

Tony and Diane

Tony and Diane went to France for the 6 months. They then returned while in France Diane fell pregnant and she gave birth to another set of twins Chris and Melissa in 2017. Marnie left the village so Tony and Diane bought the restaurant and they opened the hutch again. Now in 2021 they live at the same flat they did with 7 year old twins Ant and Dee Dee, 4 year old Chris and Melissa, 10 month old Ryan, Scott, John-Paul, 7 year old Matthew, Leah and Lucas at the weekends, Ste, Harry and Hannah during the holidays.

Sonia and Zac

Sonia and Zac got married in 2019 and they had a child together in 2020. Who they named Maisy they moved into the flat downstairs from Dirk and Cindy. Now in 2021 they live together with Maisy and they are currently expecting their second child.

Sienna

Sienna broke up with Warren in September 2016 because she was just using him to get Maxine to prison. In 2018 she had a one night stand with Liam Donnovan which resulted in her second child being born. She had a little boy whom she named Patrick-Mark after her father and brother she lives in a flat down from the tug boat.

Ellie and Freddie

Ellie and Freddie found out they were going to be parents in november 2016 and then in April 2017 Ellie gave birth to a baby girl Freya they got married in 2019 and had their second child a little boy Mason. Freddie had his doubts about being a parent after giving Lexi to Joe and Mercedes but he realised that it was for the best and he could accept happiness with his new life. Now in 2021 they live in a flat just down from price slice with a 4 year old Freya and a 2 year old Mason.

Porsche and Nathan

Porsche returned in November 2017. She and Nathan got together. Then in 2020 she fell pregnant and then she gave birth to a little girl Phoebe in honour of her cousin. Now in 2021 they are happily engaged and their wedding is booked for Christmas Day. Which also happens to be Phoebe's first birthday they live at the dog with Mac, Neeta, Rachel, Alfie, Jade and Clover.

Leela and Cameron

Leela gave birth to her and Cameron's second child in January 2017. Which was a little girl who they named Milly. Then in 2018 they had their third child a little boy Daniel. The truth came out about Cameron and he was arrested for Lockies murder leaving a 2 month pregnant Leela and their kids. Cameron didn't know Leela was pregnant when he went to prison and she didn't tell him. In 2020 Leela gave birth to her and Cameron's fourth child a little boy Logan. Now in 2021 Cameron's in prison and Leela lives with Peri, Tom, Steph, Abi, Tegan, Rose, Conner, Milly, Daniel and Logan.

Peri and Tom

Peri and Tom got back together in December 2016 and in 2020 they had their second child Abi. Peri took to Steph and now in 2021they live at the Lomax household with their children almost 6 year old Steph and 15 month old Abi, Leela, Milly, Daniel, Logan, Tegan, Rose and Conner.

Theresa and Jesse

Theresa returned October 2016 with her girls and she and Jesse hit it off instantly within 6 months Jesse had moved into the Mcqueens with Theresa. Suprisingly he took to the girls and is a great father figure to them. After being together a year and a half Theresa fell pregnant with baby number 3 another girl which she named Carmel-Marlena much to Jesse's dislike but he understood it was family members but was adamant that should they have a boy he would name him. After being together 3 years Jesse proposed and Theresa accepted they then found out they were going to be parents again and 9 months later Theresa gave birth to yet another little girl Mercedes-Grace sticking to the family member name tradition they got married in 2020 and are currently expecting their third child together they still live at the Mcqueens with 10 and a half year old Kathleen-Angel, 6 and a half year old Myra-Pocahontus, 3 year old Carmel-Marlena, 2 year old Mercedes-Grace, Myra, Diego, Sophie, Marlena, Celine, Caleb, Caiden, Cleo and Carly but they hope to get a place of their own.

Celine

Celine kept up work and looking after her family then in 2020 she had a one night stand with Cameron the night before he went to prison and she fell pregnant then in late 2020 she gave birth to twin boys Caleb and Caiden now in 2021 she lives in the Mcqueens household with her boys and Myra, Diego, Sophie, Marlena, Cleo, Carly, Theresa, Jesse, Kathleen-Angel, Myra-Pocahontas, Carmel-Marlena and Mercedes-Grace.

Jade and Alfie

Jade and Alfie stayed together in 2019 Jade fell pregnant with her and Alfies little girl Clover who got her name because her parents both survived cancer but sadly after Jade gave birth to Clover she had to have a hysterectomy so she and Alfie can't have more kids but after discussing it they decided that they were lucky enough to have Clover and that if they felt it was right to have more kids they could adopt or find a surrogate so now in 2021 they live at the dog with a 20 month old Clover, Phoebe, Porsche, Nathan, Rachel, Mac and Neeta.

Cleo

Cleo finally got over the Pete stuff and took a new path of life she went to university and became a nursery teacher she got with Aiden Bigsby in 2018 they split up in 2019 just softer Cleo had their daughter Carly who has Brittle bone disease now in 2021 her and Carly live at the Mcqueens with Marlena, Myra, Diego, Sophie, Celine, Caleb, Caiden, Theresa, Jesse, Kathleen-Angel, Myra-Pocahontas, Carmel-Marlena and Mercedes-Grace.

Myra and Diego

Myra and Diego's baby came 9 weeks premature at 31 weeks she didn't have a high survival rate but she pulled through they named her Sophie when she was 5 months old she was released from hospital and went home Diego was over joyed at being a father and when Sophie was 3 he wanted another baby but when he told Myra she refused as she had already had 8 children and that she was settled with the family she had much to Diego's dissapointment but he understood. Now in 2021 they live at the Mcqueens with 4 and a half year old Sophie, Cleo, Carly, Theresa, Jesse, Kathleen-Angel, Myra-Pocahontas, Carmel-Marlena, Mercedes-Grace, Marlena, Celine, Caleb and Caiden.

Amy and Ryan

Amy returned to the village in August 2016 with new partner Ryan and her two children Leah and Lucas on her return she wasn't that shocked to find out that Ste had got a Crystal method addiction and was just being released from rehab but she managed to forgive him for her kids sake in 2020 she and Ryan had their first child together a little boy Archie now in 2021 she lives in the flat above price slice with Ryan, 14 year old Leah, 12 year old Lucas and 13 month old Archie.

Mercedes and Joe

Mercedes and Joe got married in November 2016 then a month after that they found out that they were becoming parents again then in 2017 they had a baby girl Parker seeing her healthy made Mercedes realise that Gabriel's death wasn't her fault and that she could be a good mum and she got to prove that again in 2020 when she gave birth to her and Joe's second biological daughter together who they named Lola. Now in 2021 they live in their flat with a 6 year old JJ, Almost 5 year old Lexi, 3 and a half year old Parker and 14 month old Lola.

Dirk and Cindy

Dirk and Cindy got married properly in 2017 then in 2018 much to their surprise Cindy fell pregnant. Then new years day 2019 their baby girl Hope was born they were thrilled to have had a child of their own. Now in 2021 they live in their flat with 24 year old Holly, 6 year old Hilton, 2 year old Hope and Jude.

Tegan and Liam

Tegan and Liam got together in 2017 and they were happy for 7 months until Tegan revealed she was pregnant and Liam didn't feel ready to be a father even though he got on with Rose so he and Tegan split up in 2018 Tegan gave birth to her first son Conner. Now in 2021 Tegan and her kids live with Leela, Milly, Daniel, Logan, Peri, Tom, Steph and Abi.

 **Let me know what you think of my choices then I will make my first chapter**


End file.
